Truth or Dare in the sunset
by nightmoon1024
Summary: Clarion and Milori play 'Truth or Dare" one day at the border. One-shot. Set before Tinkerbell movies. Prequel to 'Skating in a Winter Wonderland'. Enjoy!


**A/n so sorry for the long wait guys! I was writing my Indiana Jones fanfic (Fourth of July: Indiana Jones style) which is now up so please go read it and review! It would me a lot to me! But for Clarion and Milori's story, I didn't know what to write. So I decided to write the truth or dare game I mentioned in my other story.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review at the end!**

* * *

It was Summer time in the Winter Woods, so there was a lot of down time. Milori was helping Dewey clean up his library.

As he dusted off the book, Milori couldn't stop thinking about her bright, beautiful blue eyes. The way she laughed. He knew Clarion was the best thing that happened to him so far.

"Miloriiiiii..." Dewey whispered.

Milori continued to think about her especially how a few days ago they had danced on the log in the moonlight. The way she smiled and looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Milori."

The way they looked at each other before he cupped her chin and slowly brought it to his lips. They closed their eyes and...

"MILORI!" He shouted.

"Huh!? What!? Oh sorry Dewey. I spaced out again didn't I?"

"Yeah ya did. Dreaming about her again? What did ya guys do last night?" He asked as he put a book on the shelf.

"Yes. Well last night..."

* * *

"So what would you like do, sunshine?" Milori asked Clarion as the sun was setting on the river, directly between the Winter Woods and Springtime Square.

"Hmmm Ice-ball..." She teased. "How about we play game called 'Dare or Truth?' I heard it is a very popular game on the mainland."

"Sure. How do you play this game?"

"Well I ask you 'Dare or Truth' and then you pick one of those. If you pick dare, then I can give you any dare as long as it doesn't hurt anyone or any animal. If you pick truth, then I can ask you any truth as long it is not like 'if you could save one person from a fire who would you save?' And stuff like that. Got it?"

"Yeah I think so. You can start, Ree."

"Ok. So Dare or Truth." She already knew her question or dare she was going to do for whatever he chose.

"Hhmmmmmm.' He thought. "Since it's my first round truth."

"Ok. Have you liked any girls before? Say to be your girlfriend."

"Well there is this one girl.. She has the most beautiful, bright blue eyes. She also has the cutest laugh, and is the most beautiful fairy I have ever laid eyes on."

"Ohh. She sounds pretty." She said looking down at the water. 'So he doesn't like me' she thought to herself.

"Clarion." He said as he brought her chin to look at him. "You know what that fairy's name is?"

"What?" She asked watching a fish swim in circles.

"Her name is Clarion, but I like to call her Ree, Sunshine, Dancing Queen, and so many others."

"Oh Milori!" She said throwing her arms around his torso. "You are like the sweetest guy in all of Neverland! I thought you didn't like me at first."

"How could I not love you?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Now it's my turn angel to ask you. Dare or Truth?"

"Truth."

"Alrighty. What was your most embarrassing moment ever?"

"Oh boy. Well. It was autumn and I was with Mary in the mining talent square. We decided to go exploring near the caves. We were walking near lots of piles of dust and sand. All of a sudden a mouse jumps out and I screamed while I accidentally fell in a big pile. I was covered in dust! And even worse, Fairy Mary had this new invention with her that takes an image of what you're doing! She hung it up in her office where everyone sees it!"

He roared out with laughter. After a few seconds of trying to get him to stop laughing so hard he told her "Sweetheart that is pure gold! I have to see that image!"

"No! I don't want to be tormented in embarrassment in the Winter Woods as well! But it's my turn, you laughing hyena, to ask you. Dare or Truth?"

"Dare of course! I'm not afraid of a little dare." He said sticking out his chest a tiny bit.

"Ok. I dare you to..." she spotted a frog sitting on lily pad near the border. She smirked secretly "to go kiss that frog down there. And it must be on the lips!"

"What!? Fine..."

He got up and flew down to the frog. Clarion was trying to hold in her giggles. He quickly kissed the frog on its slimy lips. By that time she was dying of laughter. He quickly flew back and spitted in the water to get rid of the taste and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"You know I'm going to kill you for that!" He said as he was still trying to get rid of that frog taste.

"Ohh I don't think you can beat that honey!" She told him with a big smile.

"My turn." He said with a smirk that was scarier than Clarion's. "Dare or Truth?"

"I know I'm gonna regret it but Dare."

"Oh I know you will. I dare you to kiss me. On the lips. "He said looking her in her eyes.

"Umm that's your dare? Well then.." She asked hesitantly before completing the dare.

The kiss was subtle at first but then grew much deeper when he started to return the kiss back. The continued it for at least a minute before they broke away needing to breath.

"You know." He said with a smile. "You also just kissed the frog as well."

* * *

"Well it sounds like ya had an eventful night yesterday Milori." Dewey told him.

"Yeah but tonight I'm going to really surprise her tonight!" Milori replied. He was going to take Clarion ice skating tonight.

"Well ya better go get ready then. I'll see ya tomorrow. Ya kiddies have fun tonight. Don't get hurt."

"Thanks." He replied as he put the book back and threw his dust cloth out. "See you tomorrow!"

He shut the door behind him as he flew off to his home. He whistled the Christmas tune called 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland' in his head as he thought about the great time he was going to have with her.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please R+R! Have a good day!**


End file.
